


The Society of the White Lotus

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. What if Marik won in Battle City? Now the world is shrouded in darkness, and Yami is in the Shadow Realm. How's the gang going to change anything? Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!

Nobody expected this. No one ever thought that this day would come. The day when true darkness came to the world.

Even Kaiba learned that all his years of playing Duel Monsters finally learned that this was all real, that nothing in life was an illusion or some trick.

The Kings of Game lost. For the first time ever. He lost to some duelist that was wacko, and yet the sky was darkening. Darkness was coming to the world.

And Yami. He knew no more. He was stuck to the shadow realm, ever to wonder forever. He could feel Yugi, the link was faint though. And Yugi was lying on the ground after his duel.

Tea knew no more. And she did what anyone else should have done. She ran.


	2. Chapter 1: A Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see the summary and the disclaimer in chapter one.

Tea had no idea where to go, but she was lucky to find a plane that actually works, and that she had a few of her friends with her, like Duke, and Tristan, as well as Serenity, Ishizu, and those who were unconscious, Odion, Bakura, and Mai. Mokuba was upset that his brother couldn't come with him

The only reason why she was happy that Duke was here, was that he can fly the plane. Hopefully to somewhere safe.

The Darkness was taking over, Yugi, Joey, and Seto were stuck, stuck at the top of the duel with Marik. Yes, Yugi was sure that Yami wasn't here with him anymore. He lost his true friend, that the puzzle gave him.

"I believe that the puzzle is mine now. Hahahahahaha" said Marik.

Yugi wasn't even sure what would happen, now that his life was in the hands to a psychotic mad man, and now the world, what would happen to the world?

Tea was glad that Duke got coordinates from a man, a helper of some sort. Someone who promised who would help them. All he said was that his name was Dartz, and that his sanctuary was safe from the darkness that is descending on the world now.

Maybe this helper can help Tea to get Yugi, Joey, Seto and the phoaroh back from Marik.

Only time can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
